The Best Prosecutor I ever faced
by Thatoneguywhocan'twrite
Summary: Winston Payne's rather bitter final day of work had been full of obligatory visits from people who either barely remembered he existed or were just glad to be rid of him, he was ready to label himself a disgrace to the prosecutors office until he got a visit from the man who had destroyed his reputation to begin with.


"I wish you well on your retirement, and thank you on my behalf, on behalf of the district, the state, and the law itself."

"Thank you, , it was an honor working for you."

The 63 year old man sighed as he watched the young chief prosecutor close the door behind him. That had to be it, the most awkward of all the obligatory visits he had received. Normally, retiring at an age such as 63 was ideal, old enough to be considered a veteran, and young enough to live out the final years of what could be called middle age. Yet, for Winston Payne, it was the polar opposite. Ever since he had faced Phoenix Wright, no, ever since he had faced Mia Fey, he had been on a downhill spiral. The last decade or so for him as a prosecutor was disgraceful, he had been mostly handed open and close cases in which even a child could go to the prosecutor's bench and walk out with a guilty verdict, and even one of those he had managed to fail.

He just set the ten dollar or so gift card in the stack of them he had gotten that day. Most of the people who had visited that day could not even remember his name, those who did were visibly trying to hide how glad they were the man was leaving the building. He was like a blemish on a handsome man or an out of place stroke on an otherwise beautiful painting. He had come to terms with that, he truly was the disgrace of the offices he worked for, the courtrooms he worked in, and profession of law in general.

He sighed and walked to his desk, he just wanted to sit and ponder his career one final time. This was his final day of work. Soon, all his belongings would be packed as a more youthful, more vibrant, and hopefully better prosecutor took it over. He looked back on his career, almost chuckling when he remembered the things he used to be proud of.

"Rookie Killer", that was the legacy he thought he'd leave on. Being able to smash the fresh out of law school novices who hadn't even completed their first cross examination. That would have been his legacy if not for the young spikey haired attorney who had destroyed him on that day. The day he had marked on his calendar as the day he became a true disgrace.

He was pulled out of this line of thought by a conversation right outside his door.

"So... This is his office, right?", he recognized the voice, he could feel his heart stop for a minute. It couldn't have been.

"Yes... though I'm quite frankly surprised you would want to visit him."

 _Not him._

"Well... I actually have a lot to say to him."

 _Not now._

Payne gulped as he heard two knocks on the door. He slowly reached over and gripped his cane.

"Coming. Coming.", he reluctantly pok as he pushed himself upward. He should have seen this coming. If there was any man who had a right to kick him while he was down, it was this man.

He made his way to the door, the brief second of opening it felt like at least 10 as he looked at the vibrant and youthful man who had once destroyed him.

"Mr. Wright.", he stated plainly.

"Mr. Payne, chief prosecutor Edgeworth told me about your retirement... I thought I'd come and congratulate you.", the spiky haired defense attorney smiled, holding out a card. "Sorry I couldn't get you something better... I kinda just heard about all this."

When Payne took and looked at the card, he couldn't help but pause for a split second. It was a gift card, not for ten or fifteen dollars, but twenty. The highest amount he had gotten that day.

This had to play into the joke, there was no way Phoenix Wright, the man who had disgraced him five times in court, and chased his brother out of two countries, would be showing him any respect. This was the man who disgraced him as the defense, as the defendant, and once as the defense on a different case.

Payne looked at Wright and shook his head for a second, deciding to just get it out.

"We both know what you're here for... let's just get this over with.", the prosecutor turned and made his way back to the desk chair, slowly sitting down, not bothering to let go of his cane.

A look of confusion spread across the attorney's face as his eyebrow raised.

"To congratulate you on a well earned retirement?", he replied half-questioningly.

" , I know you and everyone else view me as stupid, but I'd like to maintain I have some level of intellect!", the prosecutor exclaimed. "You're here to laugh at the fallen. Make fun of the worst prosecutor in the district, and by all means why wouldn't you! You were the one who destroyed the little prestige I had as the Rookie Killer! So go on! Let it out!"

The room was silent for a moment, the defense attorney's face went from confused, to startled, to what could only be described as a mixture of sympathy and disappointment.

He briefly scoffed before speaking in a low voice.

"Is that what you think my impression of you is, Mr Payne?", he crossed his arms.

The prosecutor blinked and went silent.

"I'll admit... I never saw you as 'A formidable foe'. Yet, that never made you a bad prosecutor in my eyes."

"B-but I lost every case against you.", the prosecutor tried to speak, only to be cut off like usual.

"And in how many of those cases was my client actually guilty?"

"W-well none, but..."

"That's right... and while I'm at it... let me ask you this", the defense attorney raised a single finger. "How many times in your career have you forged evidence?"

"W-well none... but-"

"And how many times have you hidden evidence from the court on the grounds that it may hurt your case.", A second finger raised.

"None, which is probably why I kept-"

"Same question, but for testimony."

"None, what are you getting at!? That I can't properly make a case without a million holes for the defense to poke!"

Another silence... Phoenix's face took an even more disappointed look now as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Payne... the cases you lost. You lost those because the defendant wasn't guilty.", Phoenix sighed. "We live in a corrupt age of the law, one where prosecutors and defense attorneys will go the extra mile of hiding bits of the truth or flat out fabricating fake evidence, all in the name of making sure that their side of the argument wins the verdict."

"The dark age... I'm aware.", Payne replied, beginning to see what the defense attorney was getting at.

"You've had a long career, and say what you want about the last few years, it was a prestigious career, where you got guilty verdicts for all kinds of charges.", Phoenix continued, smiling at the elder man. "Yet, throughout that career, not once did you take either of those paths. You always stuck to the evidence that was found, and played with all your cards on the table. I know this probably doesn't mean much from a guy you feel ruined you but-"

The young spiky haired man shrugged and walked to the door, pausing for only a moment, and looking back at Payne.

"In terms of honesty, you're one of the, if not the best prosecutor I ever faced, I wish you luck on your retirement."

With that. Phoenix had walked out, and Payne just sat back in the chair, finally placing the cane against the wall.

He looked at his desk again, but this time, instead of feelings of regret and self-loathing, he felt a strange air of satisfaction and pride.

Was he the best prosecutor by any means? Of course not. Was he some genius who would leave behind a legacy of prestige? No.

But he was Winston Payne: _Honest Attorney._ That title felt like it was enough for him to retire with a smile.


End file.
